Wolves Pack
by Nightstalcer
Summary: Shinichi realized that they were more than just a bunch of people that went together against the enemy, they were a pack of wolves hunting together to combine their strength. Just a little bit of thinking on Shinichis part, I suppose. No pairings, nothing graphic.


_Hey there, I'm back with a new story._  
 _It's been a while since I wrote something for DC but it was my very first anime and manga contact and I still love the series and I'm kinda surprised that it's still on-going even though I started with it when I turned fourteen and I'm now twenty-eight._

 _*rambles* Ahem, well, it's short and it was supposed to be an entry to a contest but it as a tad too short, so here it comes. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Shinichi had never thought much about the fight against the black organization.

Sure, at first he honestly thought he would defeat them all alone, going lone wolf as it was too dangerous for anyone to know about this.

That was way before he even knew how big this organization was, with their world wide reach and operations. Way before knowing that the bureau and the company already had their eyes set on them. Long before he knew that he helped a crucial member of this organization back then in New York when he thought it was just a serial killer.

In the end, it was a good deed indeed as this killer was now one of their more powerful weapons aligned against the treat to mankind as Hattori had so enthusiastically dubbed them.

He sighed. Hattori was one of his allies, the first one after the professor at least. His elderly neighbor risked his neck the second he realized that the little boy that stood before him was actually his high school student-friend that lived next door.

Then he proceeded to make these cool and very helpful gadgets for Shinichi, now turned into 6-year old Conan Edogawa.

Shinichi smiled slightly, that event was already two years old, his second birthday so to speak.

It was high time that they destroyed the organization along with Gin and Vodka.

##############################################################################

"Oi Kudo, what' ya waiting for?" Heiji inquired, seeing the shrunken detective deep in thought.

Shinichi sighed again, this was becoming a habit.

"Nothing Hattori, just continue with the plan."

What was just a simple battle of one-upmanship between two high school students wannabe detectives became a great and deep running friendship that helped them through lots of obstacles and most of the time gave Shinichi a sense of piece because he could act his usual self albeit a bit reluctantly given Hattoris outgoing nature. Still they worked extremely well together and the few tries Shinichi attempted to exclude his friend from this mission were thwarted.

"I won't leave ya alone in this Kudo!" his friend proclaimed and sometimes Shinichi thought that Heijis behavior would be better fitting into some fantasy epos where some Hobbits saved the world by throwing away an all-powerful ring... or such silly nonsense.

"Will do Kudo." Heiji said and walked away towards a small girl that stood there calm and collected and he just knew she wasn't.

##########################################################################

Haibara was another ally in his quest to save the world and she still knew a lot more than she wanted him to know she knew. Once a part of the organization she now loathed them with all her might. She wasn't just an ally but a dear friend but she could not part with her past fully, so he let her be. She would stay as Ai Haibara even if everything would be over, he knew that much already.

Not that he knew anything about Shiho Miyano as her name once had been. She wanted to keep that part of herself to herself and so she remained a mystery that even he and other great detectives such as Hattori could not truly solve.

"Is everything alright?" she asked Heiji as he went alone towards her. Normally you would only get them together and Kudo would never miss an opportunity to be the first on the scene. Instead, he now stayed behind and seemed deep in thought.

"He's just thinking once more about ta strategy" Heiji replied.

############################################################################

Shinichi was oblivious of this conversation between the shrunken scientist and the detective of the west as he let his thoughts wander further.

Behind Hattori and Haibara stood Jodie Starling, along with James and Camel from the FBI. Jodie had even more reason to hate the organization than him. They killed her father and therefore ignited a fire inside young Jodie that burned with a fierce hate especially for Vermouth, code-name of the serial killer Shinichi had saved back in New York.

Which bought him to the point that Jodie was forgoing her sense of justice and accepted that Vermouth, or Sharon Vineyard as she was normally called, wasn't getting caught anytime soon. Furthermore, they needed her to destruct the organization from the inside out.

Thinking about Vermouth bought his thoughts to him mom. She was once friends with Sharon and they still seemed to harbor positive feelings towards each other. Both learned their skills from a master magician which was kind of the reason why Kaito Kuroba was now closing the gap between the window where he entered the Kudo mansion from and the group of people already gathered.

Or maybe it was because the damn thief had too much fun getting in the cross-lines of fire.

He too had a reason to destroy the organization as they had forced him to have a secret life kept from his girlfriend (which he denied she was but he knew such idiocy when he saw it in the mirror) and killed his father on top. And they searched for a jewel that granted immortality so there was that.

Shinichi shuddered, he did not want to think about Pandora right now and definitely not about the possibility of a witch joining their forces. Kaito had said he could ask her for her aide but it would come with a price and selling his soul to the devil, Shinichi would rather not.

But keeping Hakuba away from all this proved impossible. He called Heiji hot-headed but disregarded every aspect of danger Shinichi tried to warn him off and just shrugged and looked at his clock in his very British way.

"It's a gentleman's honor to help a friend in need. And you are in need. You are seven years old, for Holmes sake!" At this Shinichi just told him all he had to know knowing resistance was futile. Besides, maybe Hakuba could make Haibara reconsider her second childhood as they were both half Brits, half Japanese. Match made in heaven, at least that's what Kaito said.

#################################################################################

Adding Kir, Shuichi Akai and his sister Sera Masumi into the mix he came up with a group of people who were willing to sacrifice their life for their goal but also were some very skilled hunters. They worked like a pack of wolves. Bringing down the opponent together, none of them particularly stronger than the others but combining their efforts and their intelligence to succeed.

At least, that was the plan they had developed over a long period of time. It was their hunting strategy and this included all members. No one going lone wolf could deal them this much damage, Shinichi now understood. All his actions in the past years had helped them but it was never enough to triumph over them. It wasn't a David vs. Goliath kind of match but rather more like 300 Spartans against Persians.

Damn it, Kaito and Heiji had him watching too many stupid movies. This wasn't Hollywood or some comic book.

################################################################################

"Kudo-kun are you alright?" Jodie asked him. He must've spaced out, he surmised.

"Yes, everything's fine, Jodie-sensei." he replied.

She nodded.

"Everyone is ready to give our best. We just wait for your signal to move." She told him, showing her mic which was connected to Akai who lay in wait for his chance to shoot.

Shinichi concentrated.

"Let's move" he said, setting in motion on the biggest joint-operations of the FBI and the CIA, together with a bunch of Japanese police officers from division one and two, adding a few junior college student-detectives and a world-known jewel thief into the mix. Not forgetting the two gradeschoolers.

The wolves moved out, leaving behind an empty mansion that was supposed to be a haunted house. They could only hope that none of them would have to return as a ghost.

* * *

 _That's it, hope you like it. Let's hope I get back in the flow and will continue to write more in this fandom again._


End file.
